Le roi d'Ohria
by Allis Malfoy
Summary: Aprés des années de guerres, la Reine des Immortels rentre chez elle. D'où connait elle Harry? Pourquoi Malfoy change brusquement de comportement? Qui sont ces nouveaux élèves? Qui est le roi d'Ohria et quelle est cette prophétie?
1. Chapter 1

Salut, ceci est ma première fic, je vous demanderait donc d'être indulgent.

**Titre: **Le roi d'Ohria

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf les Vampires.

**Résumé:** Une nouvelle année commence pour le Survivant, entre l'arrivée de nouveaux alliés et les changements de comprtement de sa Némesi attitrée, le pauvre ne sait plus où donner de la tête. DM/HP, avec présence de lemons donc homophobes et âmes sensibles passés votre chemin...

**Rating**: M

**Note:** Dans, cette fi il ya une distinction qui est faites entre les vampires, êtres asoiffés de sang ne supportant pas la lumière, et les Vampires. Ces derniers, souvent appelés les Immortels, ne craignent quasiment rien. Ils ont aussi une foule d'autres pouvoirs que j'expliquerait dans la fic. Sachez seulement qu'ils sont appelés comme ça à cause de leur rituel d'union. Union, durant laquelle, le vampire mort l'humain puis lui fait boire son sang afin de partager son immortalité.

**Dédicace:** à ma Nellyputienne, si elle passe par là ;)

_**Le Roi d'Ohria**_

**Prologue**

L'odeur du sang intoxiquait l'air. La nuit résonnait des râles des mourants et des plaintes des familles endeuillées. La neige, auparavant si blanche, se teintait de fleurs d'un rouge carmin. La lune, elle-même, semblait triste et éclairait la plaine d'une lueur blafarde. Dans ces contrées reculées du Nord, la nuit durait depuis des mois maintenant et, tous, espéraient le retour du soleil pour pouvoir panser leurs plaies. Mais insensible au froid et à la douleur, les armes continuaient inlassablement de s'abattre, provoquant à chaque coup un peu plus de douleur et de larmes. Soudain, transcendant la nuit le son d'un cor retentit, dés lors, les combattants baissèrent leurs armes. La Reine venait de décapiter le dernier chef des Insurgés, à ses côtés le Roi sonnait la fin des combats. Enfin, ils voyaient le bout de cette guerre qui n'avait que trop durée.

La guerre fut longue, nombre de combattants valeureux furent tués mais la paix fut tout aussi difficile à rétablir. Treize, treize ans, c'est le temps que dura cette guerre, jamais ce nombre ne sembla plus maudit. Deux ans, le temps qu'il fallut pour remettre la communauté Vampire sur les rails. Hélas, une autre guerre les attendait déjà. Mais, celle-là ne leur faisait pas peur, après tout, ils étaient bien plus puissants que des sorciers. Oh, bien sûr, il y aurait des pertes, mais moins que lors de cette guerre civile. Quinze ans que le peuple Vampire se déchirait pour ensuite devoir se reconstruire. Quinze années perdues à cause de la folie de membres du Conseil Vampirique. Ce Conseil avait pour but d'empêcher les Rois et Reines Vampire de profiter de leur statut. Pourtant se sont des membres de ce même Conseil qui ont tenté de dominer le monde Ces idiots à qui le pouvoir avait tourné la tête et qui voulaient éloigner la Reine. Ces sous-fifres qui croyaient que parce qu'ils étaient les plus puissants, le monde devait leur appartenir. Ils avaient rallié d'autres Vampires à leur cause et s'étaient baptisés les Insurgés. Profitant de l'absence de la famille royale, ils avaient mis au fer les membres du Conseil, réfractaires à leurs idées. Puis ils avaient sonnés l'heure du Grand Rassemblement, invitant tout les Immortels à se rendre dans un coin désertique du pôle Nord. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des Vampires en apprenant que la Reine n'était pas au courant de cette Réunion. Ils furent encore plus surpris en apprenant les méfaits du Conseil qui s'était rebaptisé les Empereurs du Destin. Un nom aussi grandiloquent qu'il était stupide. Malheureusement beaucoup les suivirent. Le Roi, toujours aussi efficace, organisa rapidement une contre-attaque, et c'est ainsi que débuta la Grande Guerre.

Aujourd'hui une nouvelle ère débute. La Reine et le Roi des Immortels, revenus au pouvoir après la Grande Guerre, mirent fin au rassemblement générale. Les Vampires, pendant quinze ans coupés du reste du Monde, redoutent, aujourd'hui, ce qu'ils vont découvrir en rejoignant la civilisation qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière. La Reine également, s'en inquiète, sa famille et ses amis étant composés de sorciers anglais. Or, elle n'oublie pas qu'avant son départ un mage noir semait la terreur à Londres. Son mari n'a pas cette inquiétude puisqu'il avait coupé les ponds avec ce qui lui resté de famille, de plus tout le monde le croyait mort. La Reine a beau craindre pour sa famille, s'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose de grave nul doute que sa vengeance serait terrible. Mais, pour l'heure, elle a encore des choses à régler avant de pouvoir rentrer au pays.

**A suivre…**


	2. Hayden

**Titre:**Le roi d'Ohria

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi sauf quelques personnages. Présence de slashs et spoils des tomes 6 et 7.

**Rating:**M

**Paring:**un Drarry avec plein d'autres couples comme RW/HG ou LL/NL

**Dédicace:** A ma Sylvia-chen, en espérant te revoir rapidement. Et à Zaika qui m'a donnée ma première Reviews ;)

**Note:**

La plupart des noms seront écrit en anglais. Par exemple Severus Snape pour Severus Rogue...

"blablabla" paroles

_blablabla_ pensées

_blablabla_ lien télépathique

**Réponse aux Reviews: **Encore merci à Zaika et à Dramyre lovy pour leur reviews.

* * *

Le Roi d'Ohria

**Chapitre 1**

Là où, il y a quelques jours, s'élevaient des milliers de tentes, aujourd'hui, n'en reste qu'une petite centaine. Seules les tentes des membres de la cour royale et les retardataires sont présentes dans la pleine où un vent violent souffle. Pourtant, malgré le froid, une silhouette sort de la tente royale et se dirige de bon pas vers une autre tente. L'inconnu a de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent à la taille tournoyant autour de lui à chaque pas. Ses foulées sont amples et légères, il ne semble éprouvé aucun mal à se déplacer et flotte gracieusement au-dessus de la neige sans jamais s'y enfoncé. Arrivé devant une tente, il sort de la poche de son manteau noir un morceau de bois qu'il agite en marmonnant une formule. Les tentures, ornées d'un phoenix blanc et argent qui pleure des larmes de sang, s'écartent pour laisser place à un jeune d'homme de seize ans environ. Ce jeune Vampire a la peau pale sur laquelle se détachent deux magnifiques améthystes. Les traits de son visage tiraient par le sommeil restent cependant fins voir enfantins et une lueur candide brille dans ses yeux. Il passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux châtains puis fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant son vis-à-vis.

"Que fait tu là, Snow ?"

"La Reine vous demande Prince."

Réponds le dit Snow en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le Prince hausse un sourcil à ses mots et éclate de rire.

"Ha ha ha! Le ton pompeux ne te va vraiment pas Snow." Pouffe le Prince. "Bon attends j'enfile un manteau, il fait un froid de canard."

"Pff! Qui t'as dit d'ouvrir comme ça aussi. Cette tenue à beau t'aller à ravir, Hayden, elle n'est pas très pratique au Pôle Nord." Ricane Snow

Hayden enfile rapidement, au-dessus de sa chemise blanche et de son pantalon à pince noir, un manteau beige. En entendant les mots de son ami il rougit, faisant ainsi sourire narquoisement Snow. Hayden lui tire la langue comme un enfant capricieux et passe devant lui la tête haute. Le blond secoue doucement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, et cours pour le rattraper.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Hayden ne regarde plus où il va mais ça n'a aucune importance il connaît le chemin par cœur. Que peut bien lui vouloir sa mère ? _Du moment que ce n'est pas pour me parler de compagnon._ A cette simple idée, Hayden se renfrogne. Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant la tente de ses parents qu'il relève la tête. Malheureusement, trop tard, au même moment il tombe sur quelqu'un, dans le sens propre du mot bien sûr.

"Aïe !!"

Un autre cri fait écho au sien. Relevant la tête en se la massant d'une main, les améthystes tombent sur deux yeux ambrés. Se rendant compte de sa position, Hayden se met à rougir. En effet, il s'était retrouvé à califourchon sur les cuisses d'un homme dont il ne sait que trop bien l'identité. Le regard fuyant, les joues rougies, le jeune Prince bafouille:

"Ex…excuse..moi..Gab…Gabriel..je ne"

Un rire cristallin met fin à ses excuses décousues. Gabriel se relève doucement pour lui faire face et lui sourit. C'était un homme grand d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs coiffaient en catogan, un visage d'une sensualité toute masculine orné de deux yeux couleurs d'ambres. Sa peau halée et ses lèvres fines fascinaient le plus jeune.

"Ce n'est rien mon Prince, je vous attendais. Votre mère m'a aussi fait demander et chargé de vous conduire jusqu'à elle."

Hayden fronce les sourcils, se questionnant visiblement sur les raisons qu'aurait sa mère à les convoquer, lui et Gabriel. Les sourcils froncés, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Hayden, sans s'en rendre compte, représenté la tentation incarnée pour Gabriel. Il s'avance doucement vers le jeune Prince et

"Hayden! Mais attends moi!"

Snow arrive à leur hauteur, les cheveux défaits par le vent de la course. Gabriel agacé de sa présence et de sa familiarité avec Hayden, lui annonce sèchement que c'est lui qui accompagnera le Prince. Snow d'abord déconcerté par le ton de Gabriel, finit par comprendre en le voyant si proche du Prince, une main entourant son bras pour le guider. Il sourit malicieusement à Gabriel. _Voilà une nouvelle intéressante. Il semblerait que ce soit le jour de chance d'Hyde._

"Bien. Dans ce cas là je vais me retirer. On se voit tout à l'heure, Hyde!"

Il les salut et repart dans le sens opposé. Hayden, trop plongé dans ses réflexions, n'a suivi la discussion que d'une oreille. Il ne reprends pied avec la réalité qu'en sentant Gabriel exercé une légère pression sur son avant-bras. Hayden rougit encore, au point de se demander s'il n'allait pas peindre son visage en rouge pour plus de commodité. Il passe rapidement prés de Gabriel, la tête de basse essayant, en vain, de cacher son visage au regard acéré de son aîné. Le plus vieux sourit à cette réaction et une étincelle de malice s'allume dans son regard.

Hayden s'arrête un instant devant les portes d'entrées de la salle du trône. Alors qu'il va y poser les mains, deux bras passent de chaque côtés de sa tête pour ouvrir la porte. Il se retourne, étonné, vers Gabriel mais celui-ci ne fait que sourire. Mettant cela de côté, il entre dans la pièce, en espérant avoir décoloré.

La salle, ronde, décorée avec goût, reste intimiste. La cheminée, d'où s'échappe des flammes orangées, est entourée d'un ensemble de fauteuils et de canapés d'un beau blanc crème. Le parquet en bois de rose, où brille des reflets dorés et rosés, est taillé de discrètes arabesques formant le sceau royal. Tandis que les murs d'un blanc immaculé sont couverts de peintures asiatiques et de portraits de créatures magiques. Ce salon est celui qui accueille les visiteurs et autres officielles.

La reine, assise prés du roi, a le regard fixé sur les flammes et semble réfléchir intensément.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, mère."

La reine sursaute et se tourne vers l'entrée, voyant son fils, un sourire éclaire son visage. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon bouclé qui cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Sa peau pâle, où se détachent ses lèvres purpurines et ses yeux noirs ornés de cils fins, et ses traits fins semblaient l'oeuvre d'un Dieu. Sa robe, d'un bleu sombre presque noir, est étroite à la taille avant de s'évaser délicatement vers le bas, les manches ne sont qu'une chaînette argentée intégré au corset de la robe et tombe lâchement sur ses bras. Son cou est habillé d'un ras de cou en dentelle noir qui va du milieu de sa gorge et s'adapte à la naissance de sa poitrine. Entourant le ras de cou, un ruban de soie noir et bleu nuit soutenant sur le devant de sa gorge un saphir, enchâssé dans un médaillon en argent auquel était accroché des gouttes couleur aigue-marine. A côté d'elle, le Roi, impeccablement habillé dans un pur style vampire. Une chemise bouffante blanche sur un pantalon à pince, le tout recouvert d'une cape à lacet bleu marine.

"Ah! Vous êtes là. Asseyez-vous."

Elle leur désigne le canapé de la main et ils s'y asseyent côte à côte. Pendant un moment, elle ne fait que les dévisager, un air grave sur le visage.

"Comme vous le savez peut-être hier, l'une de nos seer est entrée en transe."

Gabriel acquiesce silencieusement. Tout le monde était au courant, c'était la première prédiction depuis quinze ans.

"La prophétie annonce la naissance d'un des notre, d'un Immortel. Une naissance divine cela va sans dire, ce qui, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, n'est pas arriver depuis des siècles."

En effet, les Immortels pouvaient naître de deux façons. Les naissances dîtes "naturelles", fruits de l'union de deux Vampires, et celles dîtes "royales". Ces dernières étaient soit l'oeuvre d'un membre de la famille royale qui choisissait un humain ou un sorcier et le transformé en Immortel, soit des sorciers qui devenaient Vampire peu de temps après leur seizième anniversaire sans que personne ne sachent pourquoi.

"Ce n'est pas tout... Ce nouveau Vampire serait le compagnon du nouveau Roi d'Ohria."

A ces mots, Hayden laisse échapper un cri de surprise, alors que chez Gabriel, seul une lueur d'étonnement troublait son apparente impassibilité. Hyde se rappelait très bien de la légende du roi d'Ohria que sa mère lui racontait quand il était petit.

**Flash Back**

"Maman, tu me racontes l'histoire d'Ohria."

Sa mère sourit et s'assoit à côté de lui, sur son lit. Elle lui passe doucement une main dans les cheveux.

"Encore! Tu n'en a pas assez d'écouter la même histoire."

"S'il te plait!"

"Bon d'accord. Mais après tu te couches sans dispute, ok?"

"Oui!"

"Bon... C'était il y a une éternité. A cette époque toutes les créatures magiques vivaient dans un endroit magnifique appelé Ohria. Les loups-garous, les sorciers, les veelas, les nymphes et bien d'autres créatures coexistaient. Ils n'y avaient ni disputes, ni guerres, tout le monde vivait en paix et plus tard ce temps fut baptisé l'Age d'or de la magie. Chaque être était doté de pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement et tous avaient accès à l'immortalité. Aujourd'hui, nous avons encore des pouvoirs mais ce n'est qu'une infime partie de nos pouvoirs d'antan. Pour veiller sur chaque créature qui peuplait ce lieu, un roi était choisi. Il avait des pouvoirs étranges, c'était comme si sa seule présence suffisait à calmer n'importe qui. On dit qu'il était toujours d'une extrême bonté et d'une gentillesse inégalée, mais c'était aussi un chef capable de prendre ses propres décisions et de faire les bons choix.  
Pourtant, un jour, les ténèbres firent leur apparition dans ce monde idyllique. Un homme à l'âme noire comme l'ébène monta les races les unes contre les autres et détruisit l'harmonie qui régnait jusqu'à lors. La guerre s'abattit sur Ohria. La magie en fut très mécontente et les éléments se déchaînèrent, se mêlant ainsi à la bataille. Le roi en fut dévasté.

Au prix d'un long combat, la guerre s'arrêta. Mais le mal était fait et le roi dû payer de leur inconscience: son âme soeur, son amour, mourut."

"Mais c'est pas juste!"

Le petit garçon qui jusqu'à présent buvait les paroles de son aînée se renfrogna. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que le roi devait payer pour les erreurs des autres. Sa mère sourit, elle s'attendait à cette réaction.

"Vas tu me laisser finir!" Gronda-t-elle."Bien. A la mort de son aimé, le roi entra dans une rage folle et s'adressa à son peuple:

Vous, pauvres fous, par votre faute Ohria agonise. Ce monde connaît ses derniers instants. Si vous m'aviez écouté rien de cela ne se serait passé et vous pourriez encore vivre en paix avec ceux qui vous sont chères. Non content d'avoir détruit l'équilibre magique de ce lieu, vous m'avez enlevé ma moitié. Ohria demande votre honte. La magie réclame votre départ. J'exige votre mort!

Alors, une vague de puissance sembla émaner du roi et toute créature dans un rayon de cent mètres mourut. Quand la lumière disparut tout ce qu'il restait été une sculpture. Une sculpture, en marbre blanc, du roi et de son compagnon enlacés pour l'éternité. Un portail bleu immense s'ouvrit alors dans le ciel et tout ceux qui étaient encore en vie y furent aspirés. Ils arrivèrent ici et fondèrent de nouvelles sociétés. "

"C'est tout ?!"

La reine rigola face à l'incrédulité de son fils.

"Non. On raconte qu'un jour le Roi et son compagnon se réincarneraient pour éradiquer définitivement le mal sur Terre. Ils réunifieraient les créatures magiques et recréeraient Ohria. Ainsi, ils pourraient rester unis pour toujours. Maintenant, il est l'heure pour les gentils petits garçons d'aller dormir."

Hyde rouspéta un moment puis finit par s'endormir. Sa mère le regarda tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, lui embrassa le front et sortit de la pièce après un dernier regard vers le petit corps assoupis.

**Fin Flash Back**

Alors comme ça le Roi d'Ohria serait bientôt de retour. La Reine attends toujours qu'ils est finis d'encaisser le choc de sa révélation. Quand ce fut fait:

"J'ai envoyé dans chaque école sorcière un groupe d'Immortels en qui j'ai confiance pour repérer le nouveau rapidement. Nous allons rentrer en Angleterre et nous serons l'équipe chargé de surveiller les étudiants de Poudlard. Je vous demanderais la plus grande discrétion sur ce sujet une fois là-bas. Le directeur est rusé, je lui parlerais, il pourait nous aider."

Le Roi ricane.

"Ce vieux fou est toujours au courant de tout dans cette école."

"Si tu veux mon chéri... Tu m'accompagneras."

La Reine le regarde narquoisement alors qu'il se retiens de gimacer.

"J'ai plusieurs amis qui pouraient nous aider. J'irais leur parler demain, pendant que vous nous attendrais dans la capitale Russe... Avez-vous des objections?"

"Non, mère."

"Non, votre Majesté."

"Bien. Dans ce cas, veuillait nous laisser Gabriel, j'ai encore des choses à dire au Prince."

"Au revoir vos Majestés. Votre Altesse."

Dés que Gabriel eut franchit la porte, Hayden se retrouva emprisonné dans une étreinte d'ours.

"Mon chéri!! Tu m'as manqué! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir de la journée?"

"Désolée maman, j'étais avec Snow. Son père nous a emmenés voir les poulains qui sont nés hier. C'est des jumeaux! Tu devrais les voir t'en serait folle."

Sa mère rigole.

"Pour les poulains, je suis déjà au courant, le père de Snow m'en a parlé ce matin.

Hayden, avant que nous nous en allions, j'aimerais te parler de mes amis. Tu le sais déjà un mage noir, Voldemort auto-proclamé Lord, semait la terreur à Londres avant mon départ. Pour être franche je ne sais pas s'il est encore en vie et a pris le pouvoir ou s'il est mort. Quant mes amis et ma famille, j'en sais autant sur eux que sur Voldemort. Mais ne parlons pas de ça, tu veux? Nous en saurons plus demain. Non, ce dont je voulais te parler, c'est de Poudlard."

"Poudlard? C'est une école comme une autre, non"

"Pas exactemen. A ton arrivée là-bas, tu seras réparti dans l'une des quatres maisons: Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle. Chacune de ces maisons a ses caractéristiques propres. Tu dois savoir qu'il existe une inimité eumh forte entre les maisons plus particulièrement entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui se...euh...détestent."

"Pourquoi?"

"Oh! Une vieille histoire qui remonte au temps de fondateurs, rien de bien important."

Hyde semble assez septique.

"Mais comme tu le sais, ta chère mère ne fait jamais rien comme les autre."

"Chéri!"

"Comme je le disais elle a trouvé le moyen de sympathiser avec les pires Serpentards possibles, dont moi bien évidemment."

"Humpf! Vous êtes bien présomptueux mon cher ami."

Hayden léve les yeux au ciel en les voyant se chamailler comme des enfants. Vraiment, des fois il se demandait si ses parents avaient grandi depuis leur adolescence ou s'ils étaient restés les même.

"Donc c'est a eux que tu vas demander de l'aide."

"Normalement, ils sont dans le bon camp, ça ne devrait donc pas poser de problèmes."

"J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Ouf! Voilà enfin fini, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver. J'ai eu un gros blocage au moment de la « rencontre » Hayden-Gabriel et pour la discussion entre Hayden et ses parents. Sinon j'ai retiré le flash back sur les origines de Hyde que je mettrais dans un autre chapitre. Alors, dans le prochain chapitre on connaitra (enfin !) l'identité de la Reine et on parlera de Harry. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser que ce soit bon ou mauvais.

PS : Normalement il y aura un (GROS) spoil du tome 6 (enfin surtout pour la description du début de chapitre).

PS2: Ne perds pas patience Jenni, le prochain chapitre est pour toi.


End file.
